


Brotherhood (i honestly have no idea what im doing)

by consumemysoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Warnings in author's note, how do i tag again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumemysoul/pseuds/consumemysoul
Summary: "Fred Weasly! you're up first!" Professor Lupin called the red-head.Fred walked forward and took his turn.Instead of spending their afternoon making trouble; Fred, his twin and his friend landed themselves in detention after setting a dungbomb on an already agitated Filch. They are to help professor Lupin in his Defense Against Dark Arts lesson showing 3rd years' (of course, Harry's class) how to defeat a  Boggart.Things take an unexpected twist, draining the challenging smirks off many's faces...
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 35





	Brotherhood (i honestly have no idea what im doing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> so this is my first fic here, i hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: there are described scenes of dead and hurt bodies, so if you don't want to read that just skip it.

“Fred Weasly! You’re up first!” Professor Lupin called the redhead.

Fred walked forward and took his turn.

After setting a Dungbomb on Filch, the Weasly twins and their friend, Lee Jordan landed themselves in detention to help Professor Lupin demonstrate how to defeat a Boggart to third years’ (Harry’s class) instead of spending their free afternoon making trouble.

Fred stepped in range of the Boggart, doubting it’ll be the same as the last time he defeated one back in his third year; back then it was McGonagall catching him in the middle of big trouble and expelling him without a chance for him to talk himself out of it. Now however, he doesn’t care as much, but he thought he was proved wrong when the Boggart in front of him changed into exactly that.

Fred put on a this-is-ridiculous grin and looked to his left where his twin and friend were cracking up yet out of the Boggart’s reach.

“This can’t be mine!” he exclaimed very sure of his words trying to calm his party.

“Because it’s mine…” said a small voice from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a shaking Hermione.

“Hermione, Stand back!” Hermione did just that and returned to her spot with Harry and Ron near the walls at the back of the class.

“C’mon Boggy! Show me what you’ve got!”

There was a crack which echoed in the class as the boggart changed to Fred’s biggest fear. The challenging smirk slipped off his face in an instant.

The scene before him contained a copy of himself that was a bloody mess, lying on the floor, blood everywhere around it. His left ear blasted off, his hair was a bloodier colour, his eyes were slowly drooping as if the soul of his body was bidding it goodbye.

“Is th-that…?” Fred let out a shaky breath

“that’s me…” his brother answered his unspoken question from a side of the room. George didn’t really know what he felt towards seeing himself almost dying on the floor.

Fred had shut his tightly, eyes not baring the sight. But then he heard his brother from beside him.

“C’mon Fred! It’ll take more than that to kill me!” Fred snapped his eyes open and turned his head to face his brother. _“…saint-like… holey…”_ he heard George’s almost dead body mutter and saw the real George smirk at an obvious use of a lame pun. Fred almost laughed at it, almost.

He shook his head unbelievably, waved his wand and said in a voice barely louder than a whisper “ _Riddikulus!_ ”

The Boggart vanished in a whisp of smoke as the class clapped.

Fred returned to his brother to give a weak smile to find him smirking, no doubt about the lame pun, he instantly grinned in response.

“of all ear-related humour, you go with _Hole-y_?” Fred made his way to his friends

“Ah well,” George smirked “making lame puns even when I’m half dead seems to be my job!” he replied trying his best to not crack up.

“Pathetic!” Fred gave out a puff of laughter at the same time the Professor called his brother over

“George Weasly, you’re next!” George stepped forward as Lupin let out another Boggart from its box.

It scurried toward George before changing into the third Weasly son, Percy, saying things like ‘All of your older brothers are better than you!’ and ‘you’ll be forever overshadowed!’ Fred stared back in confusion, this was his biggest fear? He heard his brother tease him, “Wow! I’m afraid to see you as a bloody mess and you’re scared of Percy’s little lectures? I thought better of you George!”

Just as the boy in question opened his mouth to respond, Harry’s voice came from the back of the class, “Ron! Come back here!” and sure enough Fred’s right side was occupied by his younger brother staring at the Boggart in shock and terror.

As it turns out, Ron couldn’t wait to know what his biggest fear was, so he attempted to figure it out before his actual turn came.

A moment later, Hermione was pulling Ron by the hem of his robe backwards, smiling at her seniors. George turned around and saw Ron huffing, Hermione lecturing him and Harry shooting George an apologetic smile. He heard a crack from in front of him and turned to face his actual Boggart. He froze instantly.

His twin was sprawled across the ground, deep scratches here and there on his face and arms, pale with unseeing eyes. Dead.

He stood there shaking in terror, hand stiffening around his wand and just an he felt his knees would give away he heard his brother trying to snap him out of it.

“George!” Fred almost screamed “I’m alive! I won’t just die like that!” George’s eyes snapped to his brother as he sighed in relief at the sight of him alive. “I’m here!” Fred declared

George nodded stiffly and blinked a few times. “Sorry, Just being-” he shook his head and whispered the spell. The Boggart turned to smoke and disappeared.

“I’m always there, bro!” Fred put a hand on his brother’s shoulder attempting to cheer him up over the ruckus of clapping. George gave him a weak smile.

“Lee Jordan!” Lupin called and their friend made his way to George’s recently vacated spot.

“We’ll meet you outside, Lee!” Fred called to their nervous friend who was waiting for the Boggart.

Fred walked beside his brother the latter reaching for the door.

The door closed behind them and they took a moment, staring out of the windows of a quiet empty corridor. Then, as if on command, they pulled each other in a brotherly hug.

When they broke apart, they took a moment to stare at each other, something unspoken passed between them; a promise to protect the other no matter what; they were brothers after all.

They leaned at either side of the door waiting for their third party to join them.

“Saint-like? really George?” Fred chuckled while the boy in question cracked up and shrugged.

Lee chose that moment to step outside

“Had to fight that hag again…” he mumbled joining his friends walking down the hall.

“I honestly don’t see what’s so scary in them!” Fred teased and just as Lee opened his mouth to retort the other red-head cut him short

“Let’s just get some lunch, shall we?” George grinned. Fred grinned back and Lee just stood there feeling out of place.

Suddenly, the twins started sprinting towards the basement. “Last one to the kitchens has to dye his hair green!” Fred exclaimed running faster still, George hot on his heels.

Lee stopped a moment to think ‘those two never grow up!’ before running to catch up with them.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go... that's that.
> 
> there's a hidden hint for those who read the book!
> 
> if you liked it, plz give kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
